


the Black

by Skjelle



Category: Alien Series, Fairy Tail, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Crossover, Gen, Horror, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: The Bun (Kolobok, round bun in Russian) is a short fairytale about Bun, escaped from home, fooled a lot of animals, but (увы) being eaten by tricky fox.You can even listen the original russian-to-english version =)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqBn8h7EogM
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the Black

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabblles_lvl 2 (Fandom Xenophilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015451) by [fandom_Xenophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia), [Skjelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle). 



> English isn't my native, sorry. You can send me a private message to correct mistakes.
> 
> I translated my own fanfiction from original russian and, moreover, I tried to to convey the rhythm and the melody of russian dark fairy tales )

The Bun has been rolling along the path in the woods. He has been happy. No one could eat him: neither old man and his wife, nor forest animals. Hare, bear, wolf, nasty tricky fox - no one could. He fooled everyone, he escaped all traps. Clever one, the Bun!  
The path has been swirling and looping, and then began to fine away in the thicket. Smell of pond scum flew in the air, grass become wet, frog voices sounds over the marsh bumps and small creeks.  
The Bun has been rolling, humming a song, looking for a route where soil is dryer...  
And stopped.  
Deep water, dark and smelly, spread out in front of him. And black eyes of whirlpools has been watching in the sky blindly. Swamp bubbles coming up to surface, bursting and puffing stench.  
Water mirror was inflated, swollen with a big, very big bubble.  
And bubble didn't burst.  
Round and glimpsy, something rose from deeps.  
"Who are you?" the Bun squeaked.  
Bubble-not-bubble didn't answer. But of course! Clever one, the Bun already knew the secret  
"I know, I know!" he whooped. "You are the Black Bun! You escaped from old man and his wife too, fooled all forest animals! And now you has been living here!"  
The Black Bun tilted and then moved along the water slowly, approaching the bank.  
"Did they make you so ugly? Or forest animals were gobble you?" asked the White Bun. "I know, I know! Old trout didn't give you an eyes! Greedy oldsters, they scrimped for berries to make you an eyes!"  
The Black Bun almost reached the bank.  
"Come with me! I'm the clever one, I wanna see the world and I can be your alder!"  
There was a gurgle and Black Bun rose from slough.  
Th(ose) one who was too greedy to make berry eyes for Black Bun, suddenly saw the White Bun, bounteously gave him a long, very sharp teeth.


End file.
